The Lost Ones
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: Things have just been spaced out a bit, nothing major! This is my version of Lost, focusing primaraly on Sayid, his sister Jazeera, an original character...and Jacks sister Donna Joe or DJ, another original Charater...please R
1. Pilot, part 1: the Crash

DJ moaned in pain. As she started to come around, she realized that she couldn't move. Panic set in as her eyes snapped open and she saw other people running around and screaming. She lifted up her head and looked down at her torso. She was being pinned down by two large chunk's of metal one digging into her side and the other lying on top of her legs. "Help!! Someone help me, please!!!" she cried in vain, hoping that one of the other people would stop and help her. Just as she started to fade into darkness, she saw the silhouette of a dark-skinned man above her,

(OOC: this is Sayid, but she doesn't know him, but I will refer to him as Sayid...I will also refer the other characters from the show by their character names, but so keep in mind that no one knows each other at this point.)

"Miss? Miss! Listen, stay with me, I'm going to help you!" Sayid spoke reassuringly in a strong middle-eastern accent.

"Please help me..." she managed to croak out one last time before she passed out from the pain.

"No! Don't!" Sayid cried to her. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse, _"I may not be a doctor, but at least I know how to do this." _He thought to himself, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady pulsing of blood flowing through the girls' veins. Sayid then looked over at the chunk's of metal pinning the girl down. _"I can't remove the one in her side, but I must remove the one holding her legs down." _Sayid looked around frantically for someone who could help him. "Hello! You!" he called out to a large man standing a couple feet away.

The man (Hurley) turned around, looked at Sayid and pointed to himself.

Sayid nodded, "Yes you! Please come over here, quickly. I need your help!"

Hurley quickly walked over to where Sayid was, "Yea dude, whadda ya need?" he ready to help in anyway he could.

"When I say lift, I need you to lift this piece of metal up, It's pinning her down. When you do, I will pull her out from underneath it. Ready?" Sayid asked, Hurley nodded and prepared to lift the heavy piece of metal.

Sayid went in front of DJ and placed his hands under her arms, "Alright. One, two, three...lift!" Hurley then strained and lifted the heavy chuck of metal, while Sayid quickly pulled the young girl out from underneath the debris. Hurley was breathing heavily as he leaned against the wreckage. "Thank you." Sayid said gratefully.

"Hey, buddy it's no problem!" Hurley replied.

Sayid gave Hurley a small smile before returning his attention to the young girl that lay unconscious before him. "I have to carry her away from the wreckage before something else happens to her." he said aloud, then, very carefully picking her up from the side opposite of the metal in her side.

"Hey man, ya need any more help?" Hurley offered.

Sayid shook his head, "No, thank you, I've got her. Thank you for the help you've done already." he said, and with that, he turned and carefully set the girl a few yards away from the where the front part of the plane crashed. After Sayid did this, he immediately went off in search of his sister, Jazeera.

-----------------------------------

Jazeera was stumbling around in a jungle. Her arm was cut and she could also feel blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead. She paused for a moment...she heard a faint clamor ahead of her. She then listened to where the sounds were coming from and headed off in that direction.

She had not gone very far, when she heard something else very faint. "Jazeera!" She stopped and listened, then heard it again, louder this time "Jazeera! Where are you?!" She knew that voice, it was her brother. She ran as fast as she could thru the brush, following where she had heard her brothers voice, while low-hanging branches and plants scraped her arms and legs. "Sayid!!" she cried, "Sayid, I'm here! Sayid!!!"


	2. Pilot, part 2: Sawyer and DJ meet again

Jack looked over at his sister sitting in the airline seat next to him, "Donna," he started, Donna looked over at him and cut him short, "Please Jack! Don't call me Donna...DJ is just fine, thanks"

Jack sighed agitated-ly, "Alright, fine. But you haven't said a word to me since we saw dad. Now I know your upset about him, but you know what? So am I. You're not the only one who's hurting right now."

Donna whipped her head around and angrily brought her palm down on the arm of her chair, "You think I don't know that, Jack?! I know you loved dad just as much as I did...heck you worked with him and spent more time with him than I ever did. Maybe that's why I am the way that I am right now, we never spent the time that we should have together. And ya know what? Neither do me or you." She then slowly turned her face towards the window, and felt hot tears drip down her cheeks.

----------------------------------

(Present)

Jacks eyes snapped open, and the first thing that came to his mind was DJ. He sat bolt upright and started looking around, and at first, saw nothing but the plane wreckage and other crash survivors running around. He stood up and started scanning the area for his sister, "DJ! Donna can you hear me?!" he shouted frantically over the clamor, hoping that by some miracle she would still be alive. With the ocean on his left side, he moved to the other side of the plane. When he did, he noticed a girl, lying a few yards away from the crash site, he knew it could only be DJ. He quickly made his way over to where she was, stumbling as he went. When he reached her, he fell to his knees beside her, and immediately started checking her vital signs to make sure she was alive. After he did this, he nodded, "Ok, she alive...but now I gotta check her side." he thought to himself, then started to see how bad her side really was. But as he did, DJ slowly came around. She gave a small moan, and then noticed her brother above her, "Jack? Jack, your alri...ahhhggg!!" her sentence was cut off as she started to move, and cried out as she felt a jolt of pain course through her body.

"Shhhh...just take it easy, your hurt." he said comfortingly, then going back to looking at the metal.

DJ gave a small smile, "Really? I didn't know." she responded sarcastically, "Well, doc what's the damage?" she asked Jack, hoping that her side wasn't as bad as it felt.

"Well, the good thing is, it didn't go in as far as I first thought. Which means that it, most likely, didn't hit anything vital." he told her.

DJ looked at her brother and raised her eyebrows, "Most likely doesn't give me much." she said, "Listen Jack, just take...take of some of the other people first... there are others that are worse off and need you... more than me."

Jack could tell that DJ was in a lot of pain, "No, you're my sister, and my first concern." he blew a deep breath. "OK, since it's not as deep, I can probably remove it, I just need to find the things I need first. I'll be right back, you gonna be ok?"

DJ gave dry chuckle, "I'm not goin' anywhere if that's what you mean. You just do what you need to do." she reassured him. Jack nodded and went over to the wreckage to see if he could salvage the stuff he needed to help his sister.

----------------------------------

Jazeera ran right into her brothers arms and hugged him tightly. "Sayid! Oh, I didn't want to think of what might have happened to you! Are you alright?" she asked him, in the same strong middle-eastern accent that he carried.

Sayid pulled her into the hug, then gently kissed her on the forehead. "Yes," he replied, "I'm fine, a few scrapes and bruises is all. What about you? Your not hurt badl...Jazeera your head." he said pointing out the cut on her temple.

Jazeera shook her head, "Just scrapes and bruises is all, Sayid." she said with a tired smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just grateful that we're both alive. Now we should probably see if there's anything we can do."

Sayid smiled back at her and nodded, and they both walked off and started looking around to see what they could do.

-------------------------------------------------

Jack finally found the things he needed. Some alcohol, thread and needle, and some bandages. Now he just needed someone to hold his sister down while he removed the metal. He looked around and saw a tall man with longer blond hair that was slicked back. "Hey! Can you give me hand over here, man?!" he shouted over to the man.

The man turned around and slowly walked over to where Jack stood, "What is it, Hoss?" he asked in a southern accent.

Jack quickly related to him who he was, "I'm a doctor and I need your help with my sister she's hurt."

The other man smirked, "Well you're the medic, Dr. Phil whaddaya need me for?" he asked with a cocky attitude.

Jack tried to control his rising temper, "I need you to hold her down so I can remove the piece of metal in her side." he said through gritted teeth, "So can you or can you not help me?"

The man chuckled, "I can help ya, don't getcher hogs-tail in a knot. But you owe me one! Well? Lead the way, Daniel Boone. " he said

Jack just wanted to punch this cocky jerk, but he needed someone to help him, and this guy would have to do. "She's over here, follow me." and they both walked over to where DJ lay.

---------------------------------------

(flashback)

"Neither do me or you." She then slowly turned her face towards the window, and felt hot tears drip down her cheeks. Jack heaved a great sigh. He opened his mouth, and was about to apologize, when the plane made a terrible jolt. The oxygen masks came down, and the plane started to go down. Then, the back half of the plane broke off, and Jack and DJ both blacked out...

Return to Top 


	3. the Man in the Water

After a few, very long minutes, DJ saw her brother and another man steadily approaching her. "Hey. Who's th-" she stopped when she saw his face. "So, it's you, huh?" she asked, clearly upset by the other mans presence.

"Well well, If it ain't Donna Joe." Sawyer said, "Now, ain't that somethin'? What are the odds that we'd ever meet up again?"

Jack looked from DJ, to Sawyer, trying to figure out what was going on, when DJ answered Sawyer. "Yea, what are the odds...Ya know Sawyer, I was hoping I'd never set eyes on you again."

Sawyer shook his head at her and clicked his tongue, "Come on now, Mamacita! Is that anyway ta treat an old acquaintance?"

Jack then interrupted the two, "Listen, I don't know how you two know each other. But right now, I just need you both to cooperate for just a minute so I can get this metal out, alright?" he said firmly.

DJ just gritted her teeth, and they both nodded. "Alright. Now...Sawyer? Is that right?" Sawyer looked at Jack and nodded. "OK Sawyer, I need you to hold her down while I extract the metal piece, got it?"

Sawyer knelt down next to DJ, "Whatever you say, Dr. Quinn. Now, you don't mind if I holdja down, do ya Darlin'?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

DJ just glared at him, then turned her face away, "Looks like I don't have a choice. Let's just get this over with Jack."

Jack nodded and concentrated on his task. "Alright...ready? 1...2...3!" And on three, with Sawyer firmly holding her down, he quickly pulled the piece out of her side.

DJ cried out, tears of agony running down her face.

Jack quickly took off his jacket and placed it over the wound, stanching the blood flow. "Sawyer!" he shouted, "Hold this and put pressure on it!"

Sawyer just nodded and pressed down on the jacket. DJ groaned and whimpered in pain, as Jack grabbed the needle and thread, and prepared to sew her side up.

DJ was in excruciating pain, and seeing spots. She wanted to pass out again, but she fought against it and tried to calm the beating of her rapid heart. She took a few shaky breaths before giving a gasp of pain as Jack began to stitch.

Jack noticed her breathing had become slow and heavy. He tried to keep her calm and give her comfort, "It's ok DJ, I'm almost done. Just take it slow and easy."

DJ couldn't speak, only give a moan and move her head from side to side. Jack looked at Sawyer and handed him a piece of cloth, "Hey why don't you take this, put it in the ocean get it wet, and start cooling off her brow, will ya?" Sawyer sighed "Whatever you say, Hoss." he said, grabbing the cloth and standing up, "I am your humble servant." he gave Jack a mock bow, and walked over to the ocean.

Jack shook his head after the man, "And you _dated _that guy for how long?"

DJ gave a wane smile, and managed to get her voice back, "We had been going out for at least 2 ½ months. We were starting to get serious, when I found out he was cheating on me." Just as she said this, Sawyer was approaching them rapidly, "Hey!" he shouted," I tried to tell you that was a mistake!"

"Yea? Then what was the 'Oh! Thank you for last night, Sawyer! That was _really _nice of you!' thing that girl was saying?" DJ shouted back, but then stopped when the pain in her side hit again.

Sawyer shook his head at her, "The night before, that girl was on the side of the road she had a flat, and I changed it for her. That's all that happened. We just happened to run into each other again the night me n' you went out."

"Wow! There's a new one...haven't heard that excuse from you yet." she said, breathing heavily.

"That's because, Smart-alek, you didn't give me a chance to explain!" he shouted agitatedly, "You never answered my phone calls or nothin'! So, Missy, I suggest that next time somethin' like that happens, you don't go jumpin' to conclusions."

DJ closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, "Just leave me alone Sawyer." she whispered.

Sawyer just flung the wet cloth to Jack and stormed off.

Jack caught the cloth, and tried to comprehend everything that had just taken place, as he dabbed the sweat off of DJ's neck and brow. "You alright Don?" he asked, but he was talking to no one, DJ was asleep. Jack nodded to himself, _"Good." _he thought,_"She needs it." _Then, convincing himself that she would be alright where she was at, he went off to help other people in need.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

DJ got in her Blue VW Bug and started the engine. She reached for her CD case and grabbed a compilation disc that she made, called 'Hippie/Psychidelic music', and popped into her CD rom. She turned up the volume as the song 'Purple Haze' by Jimi Hendrix, started playing.

And, being a lover of oldies music started singing. Purple haze all in my brain, lately things don't seem the same, actin' funny but I don't know why, 'scuse me while I kiss the sky!" then she chuckled; remembering what her mom first thought "kiss" in the verse "kiss the sky" was, gave her a bad visual picture, for it was anything but "kiss".

After listening to, 'If your going to San Francisco', 'I am the Tangerine', and 'Share the Land'...she arrived at 'Tony Romas', the place she was to meet her mystery date. She gave a sigh as she pulled into the driveway, and started talking to herself, "I can't believe I let Amber talk me into this blind date."

She whipped out her cell and called her friend Amber, her friend answered after the first ring. "Hey D! You at the restaurant?" she asked.

"Sure am! Tell me what he's wearing so I know what to look for." she said.

"Ok, he's tall, and he has longer hair that'll be slicked back. And he told me he's wearing a pair of black slacks, and a blue and black striped t-shirt." she told DJ.

DJ immediately started looking around at the guys, when she saw a guy leaning casually against the wall of the 'Tony Romas' building that was exactly like Amber had described. "Ok, I think I see him now! I'll call you after and tell you how it went. Talk to you later!" she finished.

"Alright D! Bye!" and they both hung up their phones.

DJ took a nervous breath before exiting the car. She looked down at herself and smoothed her light blue and lime green striped skirt, and pulled down her lime green polo T-shirt. She then steadily approached the man, and hoped she looked alright. "Excuse me, umm, are you Sawyer?" she asked.

The man looked back at her with a winning smile, "Well, I sure am Miss! You must be the lovely Donna Joe that Amber keeps on talkin' 'bout." he said.

DJ was already enjoying the man's southern accent and mannerism, "That would be me!" she said with a smile.

"Well then, now that we've met, let's go on inside." he said offering her his arm, which she accepted, then they both walked into restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DJ opened her eyes to find herself lying on a blanket, with a piece of metal propped up diagonally above her. She slowly sat up, wincing as she did. She took a few deep breaths and then, very carefully, made her way to a standing position. She placed a hand on her bandaged side, and looked around. To her left, there were still people running around trying to clean up wreckage, but to the right, there was a dark-skinned man sitting alone on the beach. DJ knew, just by his profile, that this was the man who rescued her. She gave a slight smile, and slowly and painfully made her way over in his direction. "Mind if I join you?" she asked him.

Sayid shook his head, "No, not at all." he said, looking up at her.

"I just wanted to come over and say thank you." DJ said as she cautiously sat down on the sand.

"Thank me for what?" Sayid asked, not really recognizing her.

DJ chuckled, "For saving me, when no one else would." she said, "You know, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

Sayid then realized it was the woman he pulled out from under the plane wreckage, and gave her a kind smile, "Well, in that case you are very welcome!"

"Oh! I'm DJ by the way." she said, extending her hand to him.

He grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it, DJ was quite taken aback by this when he returned her greeting, "My name is Sayid, Sayid Jarrah. Now, is DJ short for something?" he asked her.

"Yea," she said, "it's short for Donna Joe. Most people call me DJ, or D or Don...but if you want you can call me Donna." she told him.

"If you don't mind, I think I will. DJ just dosen't..." but DJ finished his sentence, "Sound right on your tongue?" she asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes," said a bewildered Sayid, "but how did you know?" he asked. "Well," she began, "I had this friend who was from India, and he always used to call me Donna, because it he said that it 'Didn't sound right on his tongue.'." she said with a small smile.

Just then, another woman approached them, and she looked a lot like Sayid. "Here Sayid." the other woman said, also with the same accent as Sayid, "It is some water. Oh!" she said looking at DJ, who looked up at her and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry I should probably leave you two alone."

"No no! Please stay!" the woman pleaded, "So, what is your name?"she asked politely.

"Donna, but you can call me DJ if you want." the other woman smiled, and they shook hands

"My name is Jazeera Jarrah. So you and Sayid know each other...how?" she asked DJ.

"When we crashed, I was trapped underneath some metal and Sayid pulled me out." DJ replied.

Jazeera was just about ask how he did it, when something in the water caught her eye. "What is that?" she asked outloud.

"What is what?" DJ asked, and Jazeera pointed out into the water. There was something faint on the ocean.

Sayid stood up, then helped DJ to her feet, "I'm not sure what that is." he said peering out over the water. But as the thing drifted closer, the realized what it was. Sayid's face fell. "Oh no," he said, "It's a person."


	4. the Rescue

"Oh no," Sayid said, "It's a person." A soon as Sayid said this, he immediately started taking off his shoes and shirt.

"Sayid, no!" Jazeera shouted, whirling Sayid around to face her, "He's too far away, you could drown." Jazeera said, trying to talk him out of what he was about to do.

Sayid smiled softly at her and gently stroked her cheek, "Do not worry, I'll be fine." then, without another word, he jumped in water and started swimming towards the distant person, floundering in the water.

----------------------------------------------------

Jazeera brought her hands in frustration, and began to cry. DJ saw this and felt pity for the woman. She walked over and put her arms around the womans shoulders, "It's alright. He seems like a tough guy, I'm sure your husband'll be alright." DJ said reassuringly.

Jazeera looked at her with a quizzical look, "Husband?" she asked, then it hit her what DJ meant. "Oh! You thought..." She smiled and started laughing, "He's not my husband!" she said through her laughter, "He's my brother!"

DJ felt a wave of embarrassment come over her, and her cheeks started turning pink. "I-I'm sorry, I could only assume that you two were married."

Jazeera looked at her, a twinkle in her eyes, "It's alright. We've just always been very close, even though he is younger than I. So I can understand why you thought that." she turned her head back towards the sea and watched the faint figure of her brother still swimming to the man in the water. "I just hope he'll be alright." she said as tears, once again, started forming in her eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Jazeera was in her small kitchen cooking Naan, a type of middle eastern bread, and Shourabit' Ads, or red soup with lentils, for her and Sayids supper. The soup was just about done, when Sayid walked through the door. Jazeera looked over at him and smiled, "Hello, Sayid. How did things go at the university?" she asked._

_When Sayid walked through the door, his mind was heavy. He didn't know how he was going to tell Jazeera about the decision he had made earlier that day, but he smiled back at her trying to hide the concern in his face. "Fine. Mmm...what are you cooking that smells so delicious?"_

_Jazeera chuckled and looked down at the soup she was stirring, "Naan bread and Shourabit' Ads. We had the things for it." she replied, looking back at Sayid. It was then, that she knew something was wrong with her brother, "Sayid, what is troubling you?"she asked, looking right into Sayids eyes. _

_Sayid felt the eyes of his sister, searching him, trying to find his problem. Sayid smiled at her, trying to look reassuring, "Nothing we can't talk about after dinner. Now, I'm going to quickly wash up, then we can eat." Jazeera simply nodded and set the table for supper. _

_By the time Sayid had finished getting cleaned up, Jazeera had the food out and the table set. He walked over to the table, and they both sat down and started eating. After a couple moments of silence, Jazeera couldn't take it anymore, "Sayid, what is bothering you? If you tell me maybe I can help." _

_Sayid took a deep breath, "I made the decision...to" he paused for a moment, "A decision to move back to Iraq, and join the Iraqi Republican Guard." there, he had gotten it off his chest, but now how would it affect his sister? The only person of his family to have survived the tarin gas attack on his village in Tikrit...the only family he had left?_

--------------------------------------------------------

Sayid stopped swimming took deep breaths. He looked around to see if he could see the man anywhere.

There he was! He wasn't too far away. The man saw apparently saw him, he waved his arms and shouted, "Hey! Over here! Hurry!"

Sayid could tell the man couldn't hold himself up for very much longer. "Hold on, I'm coming!" he cried, the he took another deep breath and swam as fast as he could towards the man who was starting to fade.

He finally reached the man, just as went unconscious and was slipping downward into the water. Sayid then, grabbed him by his arms and started off for the shore.

A few moments later, Jazeera spotted her brother, "Look it's Sayid! And he saved the person in the water!" Jazeera cried, taking off her own shoes to go help her brother. She ran out into the water and helped Sayid drag the unconscious man ashore.

Sayid placed himself on the beach breathing heavily. "Is he still alive?" he asked breathlessly.

DJ knelt on the ground beside the man and felt for his pulse, "Yes, yes he is still alive. But we have to get him to my brother, Jack, he's a doctor."

Sayid nodded and stood up, "Let me carry him." he said, walking over to the man, carrying him over his shoulder military style.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" DJ cried as she walked towards her brother followed by Sayid and Jazeera.

"DJ?! I've been worried sick!! Where were you? You're not supposed be getting up!" he shouted at her in a worried tone.

"Later Jack! Right now someone needs your help." she said, clutching at the sudden strike of pain in her side.

"Yea, and that someone is you, now go and lie down." He said, pointing over to a shaded area by some trees.

DJ shook her head, "No! There was a guy in the water he was drowning, and this man," she pointed to Sayid, "Sayid, jumped the water and saved him. And since I don't know how bad off he is I thought maybe I should bring him to you, with you being the only doctor here, that I know of."

Jack looked at Sayid and looked at the man on his shoulders and nodded, knowing that the man needed care, "Alright, bring him over, and lay him down right here."

Sayid, nodded and carefully set the man down where Jack had instructed him. He sat down himself and tried to regain his breath. Jazeera sat next to him and handed him the water she still had in her hand, which he grabbed and drank gratefully.

"How bad is he Jack?" DJ asked, looking at her brother who was examining the unconscious man. "Well, he's breathing normal so I don't think he swallowed much water. I think he'll be alright." he replied. DJ nodded, when the man started to stir. He moaned, then coughed a bit and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The man had a heavy English accent when he spoke, "Wha' 'appened." he groaned.

"Hey, just take it easy. You were in a plane crash but landed in the water and almost drowned. That man over by the tree saved you." Jack said, "Now, whats your name?"

The propped himself up on his elbows groggily, "Charlie Pace. Who are you?"

Jack stood up, "I'm Jack. Now, I think you'll be alright, I just want you _both _to rest. I'm gonna go check on some of the others." he took one final look at them both, then walked away.

DJ looked at Charlie, "Charlie Pace, why does that name sound familiar?" she asked

The man gave a half-smile, and sat up in a full position, "I was wonderin' when this was going to come up. I'm the bass player...from the band Drive Shaft."

"Oh yea! I have your album, you guys are good. You're also a really great bass player!" she said

Charlie chuckled, "Thank you. So, uh...you play any instruments?" he asked

DJ nodded, "Yup, I play guitar, electric and acoustic, and I play a little bass, too." she replied

"Really? That's cool!" he said, "What was your name?"

"It's Donna Joe, but you can call me DJ. Nice to meet you" she said, extending her hand out to him.

Charlie grabbed it and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, too."

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short and kinda boring, but the chapters will get better I promise!! Don't give up on me...or the story!!! Please R&R


End file.
